


Kuroko no Casket

by urkkija



Series: Kuroko no Twilight [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, I would never read anything with tags like these, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Twilight AU, Unhappy Ending, please do not under any circumstances think I was serious while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urkkija/pseuds/urkkija
Summary: Please don’t be dead.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Mention of one-sided kagakuro
Series: Kuroko no Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686694
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Kuroko no Casket

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the lovechild of watching Kuroko AMV's and reading hilarious Twilight movie reviews from 2011 at 2 am. So enjoy, or suffer, I guess.
> 
> Recommended background song: HIM - Gone With the Sin  
> (really, please listen to it, it tells half of the story)

No. This wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be. How could he have let this happen was all that was going through Aomine’s mind.

He could hear those same words echo as a silent whisper full of despair right next to his left ear, spoken by the redheaded werewolf. ”How could you let this happen?”

Kuroko was so fragile. He had always been, just a mere human and an omega on top of that. But even though his body was weak compared to those of Aomine and Kagami, who were both alphas and mythical creatures, his mind might have been the strongest of the bunch. When he had decided that he wanted to keep the human-vampire mixture that was growing inside of him way too fast, no one had been able to change his mind. And that being was now going to be the doom of him.

There was blood on everything. Usually it would smell tempting but Aomine had never been less hungry in his life. The source of said blood was lying on the table, barely breathing, eyes unfocused. They had had to do the worst possible emergency section for him.

The creature was now out. It had middle blue eyes. It looked like a normal, cute baby, but Aomine wasn’t fooled. That baby might have just become a murderer.

Kuroko had lost too much blood. Was it already too late? Was he even breathing anymore, was his heart beating? Aomine leaned above him and started to bite him anywhere he could, letting his venom get into his veins. Please don’t be dead.

Kagami was standing still, unable to process anything that was happening. The baby was crying, all the blood reeked of tragedy and he was watching the lifeless body of the love of his life being bitten over and over again. It was too much, he had to get out.

And so he left.

Aomine was now trying to perform CPR to Kuroko. There seemed to be no reaction. “Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead” was the mantra he kept repeating, first on his mind, then out aloud. He didn’t know if he was even able to keep on living if this was going to be the end.

No, that wasn’t true. He knew he wouldn’t be.

And Kuroko’s skin was stone cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I left the end kinda open because I'm weak and now you can imagine Kuroko did not actually die and just became a vampire after all


End file.
